Hoshihara Hotaru
Hoshihara Hotaru (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) is a character in Starbright Pretty Cure. Her catchphrases are "Super amazing!" (Chō sugoi!) and "Oh my comets!" (Which she says in English). Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Comet,' '''the Pretty Cure of comets. Her Japanese voice actress is Yoshitake Chihaya, and in the English Dub, her voice actress is Olivia Holt. In Glitter Force Starbright, her name is Alexis Brightman/Glitter Comet and she is voiced by Tori Kelly. Appearance Hotaru has dark pink hair which is styled in a ponytail. She wears a light pink jacket over a yellow blouse with a pink star on it. As Cure Comet, her hair changes to a light pink and gets longer and braided. She also wears a pink ribbon in it. She wears a pink top with a midriff, as well as a pink skirt with light blue highlights and hot pink shooting stars on it. She wears her Pendant on a light blue bow. Personality Hotaru is very outgoing and friendly, yet clumsy. She also knows some. The English Dub changes this to French. She is known by the title of "The Comet of Mihoshi Town" (or "The Comet of Starlight Springs" in the English Dub) because of her talent of singing and dancing, and also dreams of becoming a famous idol. She is known for her excellent bravery and leadership. Etymology '''Hoshihara: 'Hoshi (星'', 'Hoshi?)means "star" referring to her alter ego of Cure Comet, and hara (原, ''''hara'?) translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Hoshihara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. Hotaru:'''The kanji of "Hotaru" (蛍) means "firefly." Her Full Name means "Firefly Star Field" Relationships Hoshina Hikaru: Hotaru first meets Hikaru when she was looking at the stars. The two are much closer than you think. Hagoromo Lala: Hotaru usually turns to Lala since she has good advice. Amamiya Erena: Her Pretty Cure teammate and best friend since elementary school. Kaguya Madoka: Her Pretty Cure teammate and best friend since elementary school. Aino Megumi: Hotaru and Megumi share a really close friendship together, as shown in Pretty Cure Twinkle Verse. It is revealed that the two are childhood best friends. Junilee:Junilee is Hotaru's Fairy Partner. Hotaru met Junilee when she landed as a Shooting Star. Cure Comet '''The Shooting Star of Love! Cure Comet! Cure Comet is Hotaru‘s Alter-Ego and is the Lead Cure of Starbright Pretty Cure And is the Pretty Cure of Comets In the English Dub Her Speech is “I am the Shooting Star of Love! I’m Cure Comet!” Attacks Comet Shower is Cure Comet's First Finisher It has three Upgrades Taurus Comet Shower! Pisces Comet Shower! And Aries Comet Shower! It Requires her Star Color Pendant and the Upgrades also require the Taurus, Pisces and Aries Pens Respectively. Comet Storm is Cure Comet’s Second Finisher It Requires Her Star Color Pendant or Twinkle Perfume Asteroid Power Storm is Cure Comet’s Third Finisher it Requires her Twinkle Stick Comet Saber Slash is Cure Comets Fourth Finisher it Requires her Starbright Saber And her Star Color Pendant Comet Bomber is Cure Comet's fifth finisher. It requires her to be in her Starlight Flair form. Pinky Comet Storm Shoot is Cure Comet's first dual attack with Cure Lovely. Sparkle Fantasy Shoot is Cure Comet's second dual attack with Cure Lovely. It requires both of them to be in their Sparkle Fantasy forms. Songs Hotaru's Voice Actress '''Yoshitake Chihaya '''has participated in several image songs for the character she voices Happy Shooting Stars Rainbow Rhapsody Starlight Love Song PaPePiPu☆Romantic Happy • Angel • Song Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ Duets Color Charge (with the other Starbright Pretty Cure Actresses) PaPePiPu☆Romantic (5 Cure Version) (with the other Starbright Pretty Cure Actresses) Starry • Glory • Fantasy (with the other Starbright Pretty Cure Actresses) Twinkling Miracles (With Nakajima Megumi) Moonlight Comets (With Komatsu Mikako) Wonderful Star Melody (with the other Starbright Pretty Cure Actresses) We're all Together now! (With Nakajima Megumi) The Comets at the Morning Star (with Shizuka Ito) Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ (5 Cure Version) (with the Other Starbright Pretty Cure Actresses) To Be Love~DOOR (With Miyamoto Kanako) Trivia Hotaru’s Birthday is March 10th making her a Pisces Her voice actress is the main singer of Starbright Pretty Cure She is the only one in Starbright Pretty Cure to have a fairy partner of her own. She is the oldest lead Cure. Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure